candycrushfandomcom-20200222-history
Sugary Stage
- | characters = Misty | champion = Peppy Performer | new = in in | released = | difficulty = Very Hard | previous = Swirly Steppes | previous2 = Swirly-Steppes.png | next = Frosty Fields | next2 = Frosty-Fields.png }} Story Misty wants to be the sweetest star the Candy Kingdom has ever seen. Tiffi joins the performance to make sure Misty shines. New things *Locked magic mixers appeared in timed levels for the first time in level 2304. It's also the first timed level where the magic mixers can spawn candy bombs. Levels Sugary Stage is a very hard episode. It contains seven somewhat hard levels: 2301, 2302, 2303, 2307, 2309, 2314 and 2315, three hard levels: 2305, 2306 and 2312, and one very hard level: 2310. Overall, this episode is much easier than the previous episode, Swirly Steppes. } | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | |- | style="background-color: ;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" |30 | style="text-align:center;" |54,000 | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" |Another Hell's Cluster begins. |- | style="background-color: ;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" |25 | style="text-align:center;" |70,000 | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | |- | style="background-color: ;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" |Infinite | style="text-align:center;" |70,000 | style="text-align:center;" | in 120 secs | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | |- | style="background-color: ;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" |30 | style="text-align:center;" |75,000 | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | |} Gallery Story= EP155 Story.png|Episode story |-| Levels= Level 2301 Reality.png|Level 2301 - |link=Level 2301 Level 2302 Reality.png|Level 2302 - |link=Level 2302 Level 2303 Reality Buffed.png|Level 2303 - |link=Level 2303 Level 2304 Reality Buffed.png|Level 2304 - |link=Level 2304 Level 2305 Reality Redesigned.png|Level 2305 - |link=Level 2305 Level 2306 Reality Buffed.png|Level 2306 - |link=Level 2306 Level 2307 Reality Nerfed 2.png|Level 2307 - |link=Level 2307 Level 2308 Reality Redesigned.png|Level 2308 - |link=Level 2308 Level 2309 Reality Redesigned.png|Level 2309 - |link=Level 2309 Level 2310 Reality Buffed.png|Level 2310 - |link=Level 2310 Level 2311 Reality Nerfed.png|Level 2311 - |link=Level 2311 Level 2312 Reality Nerfed.png|Level 2312 - |link=Level 2312 Level 2313 Reality Redesigned.png|Level 2313 - |link=Level 2313 Level 2314 Reality Buffed.png|Level 2314 - |link=Level 2314 Level 2315 Reality Nerfed.png|Level 2315 - |link=Level 2315 |-| Champion title= Peppy Performer.png|Champion title|link=Peppy Performer Episode 155 completed! (Mobile).png|Episode 155 completed! (Mobile) |-| Icon= Sugarystage.png|Episode icon |-| Miscellaneous= New levels released 157.png|After the release poster (mobile) Trivia *This is the 200th episode in the whole game (155 Reality episodes + 45 Dreamworld episodes). *This episode appears to take place near Kooky Kingdom. *Like Hippy Hills, there are significantly more jelly levels than candy order levels or ingredients levels. *This is the third episode in a row to have all 6 level types. *This episode shares its first word with Sugary Shire. *All levels used number of moves multiplied with five, after 68 episodes. ** However, it is not true now since level 2305 has now 17 moves. *This episode continues the trend of only having chameleon candy cannons in even-numbered episodes. *There used to be several design errors in this episode. The time candy cannons in level 2304 didn't work, the cannons in level 2307 were glitched so that their elements spawn from the top of the board rather than straight out of the cannons, level 2310 had a sugar key cannon but no sugar chests and level 2311 was designed in such a way that it is virtually impossible. *However, all of those levels were redesigned to remove the glitches and level 2311 was nerfed. *This episode is also similar to Sour Salon. *After this episode, timed levels appear to be being phased out of the game. The next timed level is not until level 2374, 4 episodes later. After that there are currently no more timed levels (Until at least Episode 173). Category:Milestones Category:World Forty-Two Category:Episodes released in 2017